Hero of the Month: Poison Ivy/Transcript
This is the episode script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High. story in the hall Sci-Ryan: Ryan? Are you ok? Ryagio Dazzle: Oh, Ryan's gone. I'm Ryagio. And for that second one, I am more then ok. I'm pure evil. Sci-Ryan: Look. I know what you mean, but, you remember your girlfriend, Meg? Ryagio Dazzle: Meg? Sci-Ryan: You remember her. Do you? Back at Camp Everfree, you used your magic to do this. uses his powers to grow a flower Ryagio Dazzle: Meg. My girlfriend. Sci-Ryan: You do remember. What happened to your outfit? Ryagio Dazzle: I was infected by the Dark Energem. I got Britney and turned her into my girlfriend, Adagio Dazzle. Sci-Ryan: Oh. So, how did you feel when this dark energy flows through you? Ryagio Dazzle: It felt like, evil madness. Sci-Ryan: Don't worry. When Connor finds a way, you'll be back to normal. Ryagio Dazzle: Thank you, Sci-Ryan. Will I remember when I'm back to normal? Sci-Ryan: I guess so. hugs Sci-Ryan and he waves his hand for good luck Sci-Ryan: Hey, Connor. Connor Lacey: Hi, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: I think Ryan is ok as Ryagio Dazzle. So, any luck finding a way to save him? Connor Lacey: Well, if Operation: Positive Energy helped us once at Canterlot High, then it can do it again. Sci-Ryan: Yup. And Blythe told me something before she becomes Sonata is that you have to save her. start to head to the main theatre Principal Waller: Super Hero High is pleased to announce the heroes of the month are Poison Ivy and Poison Sci-Ryan. camera change to Bumblebee Bumblebee: Ivy and Sci-Ryan are a straight up rescuers when they rescued me. camera is switched to Bumblebee getting stuck Bumblebee: I'm not a pollen thief! Sci-Ryan: We'll save you! Ivy wraps her vines around the monster Poison Ivy: Bad Chompy! wines and the camera changes to Harley Quinn Harley Quinn: Well, I won't beat around the bush. Red's and her partner are life savers. camera changes to Harley and Evil Anna around the spikes Evil Anna: Yikes! You hate needles, Harely! Harley Quinn (DCSHG): You're right there, Evil Anna! Ah! Poison Ivy: No, Spike! No! Sci-Ryan: Are you two alright? camera change to Barbara Gordon Barbara Gordon: Sci-Ryan and Ivy got me out of a prickly situation. camera changes to Barbara Gordon getting caught Barbra Gordon: Help! and Poison Ivy came Sci-Ryan: Don't make us prune you. monster puts Barbara down Poison Ivy: Well, we're not angry, we're just disappointed. camera changes to Sci-Ryan and Poison Ivy. She is pushing the door to close it on order to keep the plant monsters in. Sci-Ryan is helping her Sci-Ryan: grunts Get in there, please. the camera Oh. Hello. Nothing suspicious around here. Poison Ivy: Us? Heroes of the Month? That's so unexpected. agrees with her Sci-Ryan: It's really an honor. picture of Poison Ivy and Poison Sci-Ryan appears Principal Waller: Poison Ivy and Poison Sci-Ryan, heroes of the month. Ryagio Dazzle and the Dazzlings have heard about the whole thing Ryagio Dazzle: Wow, looks like Poison Ivy and her partner Poison Sci-Ryan have done really well. It's like there is some kind of tension that could pop up at the surface at any minute. Sonata Dusk: Soon, revenge will be ours. Ryagio Dazzle: Yes. And my band will have Connor and his friends adore us. laughing evilly Ryagio Dazzle: his hands to the sides stop laughing Ryagio Dazzle: And that was before we can tab into the strongest magic here. Kairia Blaze: But, Connor and his friends aren't under our spell. How do we suppose to get to their negative energy? Ryagio Dazzle: Connor and friends are just as capable of falling apart like the students at CHS. They just need a little... push in the wrong direction. I have a feeling that Sci-Ryan's friends will be lining up to give them the shove. Adagio Is that right, my dear? Adagio Dazzle: Right. Ryagio Dazzle: Thanks, Dagi. I hope the 16 realms will be mine to control. Sonata Dusk: Yeah. And why you love Adagio, Ryagio? Ryagio Dazzle: Ever since I brought her back from Britney. I felt that I love her. She gives me hope, a purpose and something what Crash call a "happiness". Adagio and I are meant to be for our love and friendship. Chris Dusk: Wow. That is new. So. Do you think we can thank Sci-Ryan? Ryagio Dazzle: Yes. I suppose we can. old and new Dazzlings went and met Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: Hello, Ryan. You think I won't get away with Connor's plan? Ryagio Dazzle: Why? Because he didn't? Adagio Dazzle: Oh. We know all about you, Sci-Ryan. You got quite a reputation in Super Hero High. Sci-Ryan: Thanks, Britney. I like you as Adagio. And my reputation is also for CPA. Aria Blaze: That's what you so best at this school. blush Adagio Dazzle: Oh yes. You Shadowbolts are so tight. And yet... Ryagio Dazzle: You got awarded for hero of the month with Poison Ivy. Kairia Blaze: Proberly, everyone will be happy when you go to Crystal Prep. Sonata Dusk: Too good, so glad. Sci-Ryan: laughs Oh, Blythe. You cheer me up like the original Sonata. Sonata Dusk: Thanks. Ryagio Dazzle: If it's any consolation, everyone's going to remember you and us by the time we're done. Sci-Ryan: Thanks. I hope you will reform. hugs the Dazzlings song And the episode endsCategory:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey